This invention relates to a belt finisher and particularly that type having a driven and drive wheel longitudinally spaced from each other with a part contact belt trained thereover. Devices of this type are used to grind, polish, burnish, or conduct other finish operations on objects disposed at a work station. In performing such operations, various machine attributes are desirable including the ability to vary the vertical positioning of the forwardly disposed work or contact wheel, the ability to use various length finishing belts, the ability to rotate the plane of the contact wheel between a position where the belt moves at right angles or normally across the work object to a position where the belt moves laterally or parallel therewith, the ability to move the contact wheel forwardly and rearwardly with respect to the work, the ability to easily and repeatedly change belts without modifying the positioning of the device, and the ability to rotate the finishing belt at various selected speeds. All of the above attributes of such a device are desirable and are known either singly or in multiple combinations with prior art devices. Generally such devices, however, require either the repositioning of the machine itself or adaptive parts to accomplish one or more of the above-indicated objectives, and no device of which the applicant is aware includes all such attributes in one device.
It is, accordingly, the primary object of the present invention to provide a novel belt finisher which accomplishes all the above elicited objects and does so in a straightforward manner such that a machine embodying the features can be made for a reasonable price and operated in a safe, uncomplicated manner. These and other objectives of the present invention are accomplished by a belt finisher having an endless belt trained over both a drive and driven wheel, a fixed position support having an outwardly extending shaft, a longitudinally oriented tubular frame, means for releasably adjustably mounting said frame to said support via said shaft, said mounting means including a T-shaped right-angled clamp, said clamp having a base segment in receipt of and releasably clamping said shaft and an open outer segment in receipt of and releasably clamping said tubular frame, means for mounting said driven wheel at the forward end of said frame and means for mounting drive means including said driving wheel at the rearward end of said frame, both said driven wheel and said drive wheel including the drive means therefor entirely supported and carried by said tubular frame, said frame both tiltable with respect to said support to move said driven wheel up and down with respect to a work station by partially rotating said clamp base segment with respect to said shaft and at least partially rotatable with respect to said support to move said driven wheel between vertical and horizontal dispositions with respect to said work station by partially rotating said tubular support with respect to said clamp outer segment.